


Alone For The Rest of Time

by Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe/pseuds/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe
Summary: A girl struggles with her actions as she tells the listener what has happened.
Relationships: Winnie Foster&reader
Kudos: 1





	Alone For The Rest of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird story I wrote after having a spark of inspiration.  
> I'm super new to this whole thing but I hope you like it!

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror before noticing someone curled up against the wall behind me.

“Hey, you okay?” I ask tentatively. The other girl looks up unseeing and smiles in a way that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m… completely alone,”

“Eek, what happened? Bad breakup? Falling out?”

“Sure. Something like that.”

“Do you want help to the nurse or anything? Wait, sorry didn’t we have Spanish together two years ago?” She actually looks up at me this time and nods

“Yeah, I think we did, I squat down next to her, not wanting to sit on the bathroom floor.

“God he was a shit teacher,” I smile, and she laughs in agreement. We sit together on the floor staring off into space for what feels like hours before the girl (Winnie I think it was) talks.

“I was dared. Are you okay with a long story?”

“Well, I’ve got nowhere better to be, we’re not doing anything in my class,” She nods and takes a deep breath in.

“So do you remember there was a trip for seniors in the beginning of the year?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I went on it. Urban legend has it that there is a very specific pool in the forest near where the camp is that if it is drunk, it renders the drinker immortal,”

“Oh, no don’t tell me you actually went there.”

“Well, me being the dumbass that I am think it’s a great idea to go and check it out. We leave the camp at around 2 am and wander over to where we think it might be. It’s a pretty long walk and the woods are pitch black, so we all start to flip out a bit. But I convince everyone to just keep going. Probably after another hour or so, we stumble upon something strange. And- oh god I’m going to sound utterly insane,”

“No judgement, we all do dumb things,” She scans my face and nods, looking away again.

“There was this… pool. Nick- I don’t know if you know him- but he almost walked right into it. The weird thing about it is that we could almost make it out in the darkness, it was almost glowing. Other people were flipping out because it just felt wrong you know?” Winnie slides farther down the wall and stretches out her legs. I briefly glance up at her face before looking down at the floor.

“My body had so much adrenaline and my heart was absolutely racing so I just said fuck it and used my hands to cup some of the liquid and brought it to my mouth. The stuff was freezing and tasted like chemicals, so I immediately spit some of it out. But not before everyone around me screamed as the light filled my body,” I stare up at her in disbelief and laugh.

“Okay well, thanks for the story. I gotta go back to class anyway, but um see ya I guess,” I start to stand, when Winnie slams her hand against the wall.

“God-fucking damn it. Why did I even try?” She yells. Startled, I sit back down, my back to the wall once again. Looking pleased that she got my attention once again she starts again.

“By the time I stopped glowing like the fucking pond water, everyone had left. I had no idea where the camp was, so I just sat there shivering until the morning, when I could see the path back. And when I got back everyone just pretended nothing had happened, which honestly was a blessing, I had no idea what had happened the last night either. I had almost forgotten anything had ever happened, until I was hiking in California over break. I was walking on the trail when I stepped down and immediately felt a pulsing throb in my leg. I look down and see a rattlesnake attached to my calf. I screamed and tried, successfully to throwing it off. By all accounts I could have died that day or at the very least become sick from the poison…” Winnie starts talking quickly, accounting the time she was hit badly by a car going 40 mph and doesn’t even have scars from it. Then she stops.

“You know, maybe I’m wrong. Maybe the legend was wrong. Maybe it’s some sort of placebo effect?” Winnie looks at me expectantly and I bite my lip.

“Honestly,” I say, “I don’t even know. Do you want it to be true? I mean what does the story even say?”

“It basically says that the drinker is granted immortality. Something about it being the teardrops of some mystical bird,” She pauses and thinks for a moment. “I think it would be incredible if it were true,” I ponder, imagining all the amazing things she might get to experience and learn.

“That would be pretty cool, maybe you could be like Deadpool or something. But look like you still, instead of being mutilated,” I grin as she looks over to me and snorts. We sit there and ponder the possibilities for a while. Winnie's face falls and I adjust my head to look at her.

“But what about my family? And everyone I know? I’m going to watch them all die,” Her voice cracks and tears well up in her eyes, “Maybe I’ll find some new friends for a while, but eventually they’ll leave me too. God, how painful that must be to lose people over and over. At the rate we’re going I’ll watch all the rainforests be chopped down. I’ll watch all the life in the ocean die, all the birds, all the land animals, all the plants, everything. Everything I have ever know will wither away and die. And after all that, I’ll still be watching. Watching as the rest of humanity dies off, as the oceans boil and eventually the sun will swallow up everything and explode or something. I guess I’ll know sooner or later if I live through it. And all that time, I’ll be completely alone. For the rest of eternity. The last human. If you can even call me that now. And the saddest part is that by the time this all rolls around I’ll barely remember people, let alone my parents, or my friends, at least the originals,” Winnie slams her head against the wall behind us, her head gushes blood. I look on in utter shock and horror as she looks at me with a tear-stained face.

“What do I even do?” She asks in a tiny voice. When I don’t make any attempt to respond, she regains her composure and pulls something out of her bag.

“I just need to know for sure. This won’t be pretty, you might want to leave,” Winnie tells me. Confused, but making no effort to move I look at her. She shrugs and puts the object under her chin, and before I have any time to react, she pulls the trigger. I scramble across the floor, completely disoriented from both the noise and the blood splatter printed against the wall. I get to my feet and drag myself out of the bathroom, careful to step over the pool of blood oozing from Winnie's head. I throw open the door and hear my name, I turn slowly and see Winnie pulling herself up into a sitting position and touching the gaping hole at the top of her head. I run through the doorway and never look back.


End file.
